Kiss Me?
by Lovely Spell
Summary: naruxsasuxnaru Sasuke isn't the best at seduction, but he is persistent.


Hello, here is yet another story from LS! Alright so I haven't got much to say except I'm sleepy and bored.  
**Warning: Shonen ai, boy love**

**I do not own Naruto series/manga  
**Thanks to my beta **Mysterylady-TX**any mistakes that are left are mine since I have a tendency to do last minute edits.

**Please Review.**

* * *

"Kiss me." Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, just like any other day.

"What?" Of course Naruto had to have missheard him.

"Kiss me." Sasuke was still staring at the other side of the bridge as if nothing was said.

"P-pervert." Naruto sat up and wondered where Sakura-chan was.

* * *

"Do you want to kiss?" Sasuke leaned his elbows on the side of the academy while the students ran around with kunai in their hands.

"Umm, no." Naruto searched the area to see if maybe Kakashi was around. Their assignment was to oversee the academy's physical exam.

"Hn." Sasuke continued staring out into the crowd of school children without another word.

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto both of you will pair up. Sakura you are with me." Kakashi pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

"Naruto that is the map. Don't get it wet. Better yet give that to Sasuke." Kakashi handed them a rope which looked like it had seen better days. "If you find the turkey first, please tell let us know with these radios." Kakashi handed Naruto a radio with longer range than their usual headsets. "Better yet give that to Sasuke. Good luck. We'll meet back here for lunch."

Naruto was pissed. He could take care of a map. He could take care of the radio.

"Dobe, let's go." Sasuke stuffed the map into his pocket and placed the radio on his hip.

"Whatever." Naruto followed Sasuke up the mountain and hoped that the turkey would be around there somewhere and that the sudden rain hadn't spooked him. "Who the hell keeps a turkey as a pet?"

"Hn." Sasuke searched the area, but it seemed like it wasn't going to be as easy as to travel along the main path. "We should get off the path and search the brush area."

"We should go back. He probably already drowned." Naruto was squeezing the rain from his jacket.

"We get paid if we find him dead or alive, dobe." Sasuke refused to listen to any more of what Naruto had to say and started walking off the path.

* * *

It might have been minutes or hours, but the turkey never appeared.

"I think we're lost." Naruto leaned on a wet, moss covered rock.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you the map" Sasuke hit the radio repeatedly in hopes of shaking the water out of it, "or the radio."

"Teme, it wasn't my fault." Naruto stood up and looked around for cover. The storm wasn't over if anything it seemed to only get worse.

"I saw a small space in the rocks back there. We could stay there for a while." Sasuke hooked the broken radio onto his shorts and started walking.

* * *

"Did you say something?" Naruto zipped his jacked up higher.

"No." Sasuke had opened up the radio in hopes of fixing it.

"Oh, cause I thought that you'd asked me to-" Naruto shook his head and hoped he'd only imagined it again.

"Asked you to what?" Sasuke laid out all the pieces carefully on a scroll and hoped that Naruto wouldn't lose any of the minute parts.

"Nothing." Naruto yawned and stretched his legs out.

"Damn it!" Sasuke pulled the scroll from under Naruto's feet. "You pushed the parts into the dirt!"

"What parts?" Naruto pulled his legs back.

"Nevermind."

* * *

"Did you want me to ask you?" Sasuke had pieced the radio back together, but even then it didn't work. It must be the humidity left over from the rain.

"Ask me what?" Naruto peeked out of their small hiding place and spotted the turkey. "There it is!"

Sasuke reached for the decrepit rope and trapped the turkey when Naruto managed to slip and fall on top of it.

"Do we call Kakashi-sensei and Sakura now?" Naruto swung the dyed green turkey over his shoulder.

"Sure. Do the honors." Sasuke tossed the radio to Naruto.

The next ten minutes Sasuke spent entertained while Naruto attempted to use the broken radio.

* * *

"Kiss me, dobe." Sasuke said it at just the right moment. Naruto looked back so fast he dropped the radio.

"Huh? I wasn't imagining it!" Naruto walked towards Sasuke. "Stop being so weird." Naruto wrinkled his forehead.

"Follow the radio. It's rolling south." And so they found the training grounds thanks to the rolling radio.

* * *

"Good you guys made it back." Kakashi was leaning casually against a tree while reading his book. "Sakura already left home."

"Here." Naruto handed the turkey over to Kakashi.

"Well, you two can go home and clean up. We'll be meeting up tomorrow for a mission and on the weekend for some practice if the storm is over by then." Kakashi then disappeared and left the two boys alone.

Naruto turned and started walking towards his apartment. Sasuke followed close behind.

* * *

"Umm, why did you follow me?" Naruto pushed his key in and opened the door.

Sasuke shrugged, but said nothing.

"So," Naruto walked into his home, but for once was thrown when Sasuke didn't leave, "are you coming in?"

"Sure." Sasuke entered, removed his shoes, and then followed Naruto towards his kitchen.

* * *

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" Naruto leaned back on his new couch and tried to concentrate on the new movie Iruka had bought him.

"I'm cold." Sasuke crossed his leg so that his foot was partially resting on Naruto's lap.

* * *

"Umm, Sasuke." Naruto looked over and noticed Sasuke was asleep. "Your leg, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto snuggled closer into his pillow. It was a cold day. It hadn't stopped raining since yesterday.

"Kiss me?" Sasuke pushed his face closer to the source of Naruto's warm breath.

"Mmm, okay." Naruto pushed his lips towards Sasuke's dry ones.

Sasuke saw stars.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! What happened to your eye?" Sasuke was leaning on the bridge with his usual nonchalant look about him. It was raining and that only helped to hide the blue hue that surrounded his eye. Sakura reached towards Sasuke's face and pushed the wet hair from his forehead.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke shook his head and let his hair cover his eye again.

"Who did that to you?" Sakura looked around quickly in search of an enemy ninja.

Sasuke only looked away in hopes of dissuading her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved enthusiastically as he approached the bridge.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun is injured!" Sakura tried again to look at the bruise.

"Serves him right." Naruto mumbled under his breath and then took a seat on the wet wooden bridge.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared suddenly in a cloud of smoke.

"You're early." Sakura looked on amazed.

"I just wanted to let you know that because of the rain our mission is canceled." Kakashi didn't have his book out for once and probably only because he feared it would get damaged.

"That's never stopped us before!" Naruto stood up with his fist raised. "We should do it! I can take a little rain." Naruto looked at his teammates for support.

"Naruto is right." Sakura hated to admit it, but without this mission the day was going to be pretty boring.

"Dobe has a point." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, but then back down at his feet when Kakashi inhaled sharply.

"Well, I'd love to join in with your sudden passionate team spirit, but the mission was to water Haruka-san's plants. Seeing as how the rain has taken our mission, we no longer have one."

"Oh." Naruto looked around at the grey atmosphere. "So, we have the day off?"

"Yup. See you all on the weekend." Kakashi promptly disappeared and left his team behind.

"Sasuke-kun you should have someone take a look at that." Sakura nudged Sasuke's arm. "Maybe I could take you."

"Don't worry about me." Sasuke walked away without another word.

"You shouldn't worry about that bastard." Naruto tried his best to cheer up Sakura.

"Don't touch me! Sasuke-kun is not a bastard. He's cool and great. I bet he got that wound defending somebody helpless." Sakura then marched away.

"Or attacking them," mumbled Naruto.

* * *

"Kiss me?" Sasuke watched the sun rise against the violet morning clouds. The rain had gone and in its place was a beautiful sky and renewed life all around them.

"Why do you keep asking?" Naruto was searching his pockets for his meal ticket.

Sasuke shrugged.

"If I say yes?" Naruto looked over at his best friend.

"Then I'll kiss you." Sasuke sat up and looked straight at Naruto.

"Oh, why do you want to?"

"I like you, dobe."

"Stop saying weird things!"

"Then stop looking so -" Sasuke waved his hand then leaned back on the bridge as if nothing had been said.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura skipped her way over to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke nodded in her general direction.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura stared down at her fallen bento box.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto then handed his unopened lunch to Sakura.

Sasuke looked over at his teammates. Naruto's stomach made a cameo appearance, at least its rumbling did. Sasuke then looked down at his lap and towards Naruto. It was an easy choice. He handed the small box to Naruto without another thought.

* * *

"Naruto, did you bring your extra weapons?" Sakura pulled out her pack of senbon and laid them out on the floor along with various shurinkens of all different sizes.

"That was today?"

"Yes. Sensei is going to show us some special attacks. Naruto you're never prepared." Sakura looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Dobe." Sasuke pulled out an extra set and handed it to Naruto.

"I can't pay you back." Naruto still hadn't taken the box.

"I didn't ask you to."

* * *

"Today we have to find the turkey." Kakashi handed a map to Sakura and a radio. "Sasuke, Sakura you search the forest to the east side. Naruto will come with me and to the west."

"What? We just found it last month!" Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, dobe. You'll scare it even further away."

Instead of yelling back like Kakashi and Sakura had anticipated Naruto only closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Yosh! Love prevails!_

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and really hoped the turkey would be found quickly.

* * *

"What happened between you and Sasuke?" Kakashi looked back towards Naruto and waited for a reaction.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. Nothing at all!" Naruto scrambled for a distraction as he searched around the trees and even in them for the turkey.

"Right. Well, whatever it was it has been good for the team. Sasuke doesn't act so self dependant and you aren't as loud." Kakashi located the turkey and caught it before Naruto even realized it was around.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to have some lunch since we finished so early?" Sakura smoothed out her skirt.

"I told Naruto I'd go to his house after the mission." Sasuke then walked away in pursuit of Naruto.

"That's the most you've spoken to me all month and it just had to include Naruto."

* * *

"You can't come past this door." Naruto stood his ground.

"Hn." Sasuke then turned and seemingly walked away.

It wasn't until Naruto was in boxers and sitting on his couch several minutes later that Sasuke climbed in through the window.

A girlish squeal echoed in the living room.

"Aren't you a ninja?" Sasuke pulled his shoes off and joined Naruto on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Naruto pulled his cap off of his head and onto his lap.

"Ichiraku ramen is on the table." Naruto didn't object when Sasuke lifted his tired feet onto his lap after that.

* * *

"Is it miso?" It was an afterthought but just as important.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Sasuke only chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

The morning wasn't quite as awkward or painful. In fact it was quite nice. Sasuke had also hidden ramen in the fridge.

* * *

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura did wonder for an instant about why her teammates had arrived together, but quickly dismissed it when Sasuke actually spoke to her.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke had a smirk that was bordering on a smile that morning.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto inclined his head towards Sakura but said no more.

Odd.

* * *

"Sasuke team up with Naruto."

* * *

"I can't. I'm going to Naruto's after the mission." Sasuke then turned his attention back to the loudmouth ninja that was going on about pointless things with Kakashi.

* * *

"Naruto pick a partner. We're splitting up. One team will get the weeds, the other will plant the new shrubs." Kakashi's test would prove once and for all if there was something different.

Sakura cringed inwardly. The whole day with Naruto, she'd have a headache for sure by midday.

"Sasuke."

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

"You two have been acting strange for the last two months. What's going on?" Sakura examined her friends closely.

They answered "Nothing." At the same time too. Even the shrug was at the same angle.

* * *

It was a mission morning. Just as usual Sasuke kept his hands warm in his pockets.

"Kiss me?" Naruto spoke softly, but in the crisp early morning it was loud and clear.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll be posting the new Chibi Jutsu version in a couple of days. I hope this entertained you for a bit.


End file.
